


How Can I Lose My Shadow

by L_Y



Series: Stars and Shadows [3]
Category: JYJ (Band), SHINee
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Bottom Kim Junsu (JYJ), Drinking, First Kiss, Friends With Benefits, Gangs, Implied/Referenced Past Torture, Kim Jaejoong Is Bad At Feelings, Kim Jaejoong Likes Cute Things, Kim Junsu (JYJ) is a Sweetheart, Korean War, M/M, Smut, Strangers to Friends, Top Kim Jaejoong, Vampire!Junsu, Vampires, implied/referenced past rape/non-con, past dubious consent, vampire!Jaejoong, vampire!taemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Y/pseuds/L_Y
Summary: Jaejoong hated vampires. All of them, himself included. But this one here was too cute. He had a soft child-like face with sparkling eyes that crinkled adorably from the corners when he smiled at Jaejoong. And the tufts of hair peeking out from under his cap were deep, vibrant red. Like fresh blood straight out of arteries.Cute.Or: how Jaejoong met Junsu.This fic is a prequel to “Golden Star” and “The Shadows Grow Longer”.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong & Kim Junsu (JYJ), Kim Jaejoong/Kim Junsu (JYJ)
Series: Stars and Shadows [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936639
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Cute

**Author's Note:**

> The events in this fic mostly happen in 1953, the last year of the Korean War. I wanted to clear up Jaejoong’s and Junsu’s relationship that was briefly described in “The Shadows Grow Longer” and give a little backstory about how they met. The fic can be read as a standalone, but it may occasionally be confusing if you’re not familiar with the “Golden Star” and “The Shadows Grow Longer”.  
> About the underage tag: the characters’ ages are their Korean ages. Because Junsu’s birthday is in December 15, his international age in this fic is 17 and his Korean age is 19. However, he is still underage according to Korean law, because Koreans are considered adults when they are 20 years old by Korean age (18–19 by their international age).  
> Also, there is a brief mention of the age of consent. Nowadays it is 16, but before 2020 it was 13 (14 by Korean age).
> 
> This fic may contain some grammar mistakes, because English is not my first language. If you spot something, please let me know in the comments.

“You’re a vampire? Like me?”

Jaejoong hated vampires. All of them, himself included. But this one here was too cute. He had a soft child-like face with sparkling eyes that crinkled adorably from the corners when he smiled at Jaejoong. And the tufts of hair peeking out from under his cap were deep, vibrant red. Like fresh blood straight out of arteries.

Cute.

Even if he seemed a little too excited for Jaejoong’s liking. And he was definitely talking too loudly. The street looked almost empty at midnight, but you could never know. Especially now, during the war.

“Tone it down, will you?” Jaejoong hissed. “The humans may be hard of hearing, but they’re not deaf.”

“Sorry.” The boy’s smile fell and for a moment Jaejoong felt almost bad. Almost.

“What’s your name?” he asked and saw with something akin to relief that the smile gradually crept back, until it was a more timid version of the earlier.

“Kim Junsu.” The boy fiddled with the edge of his cap, eyes shyly darting between Jaejoong’s face and the ground. “And you?”

“Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong.”

The other’s gaze lit up. “We have the same surname! What line of the Kims are you from?”

“Gimhae.”

Junsu nodded excitedly. “I’m from the Gyeongju Kims.”

He looked young. Not only young by human standards, but also young as a vampire. Poor thing must have been quite recently turned. Maybe a year ago, or so.

But he was the most polite vampire Jaejoong had ever seen. The few newborns he had met over the two centuries resembled more animals than humans. Feral, confused, perpetually hungry… The older ones were even worse somehow. All emotions washed out, save the cruelty and a sick, twisted sense of lust.

Not that Jaejoong himself was any better, of course. But at least he only killed the humans who would have harmed the others too much if left to live. Nowadays his menu mostly consisted of soldiers – he did not care much about from which side. And even if he had had his fair share of hook-ups – come on, he had lived in this world for two hundred and one years already, he was allowed to have some fun! –, he always made sure that the human was willing.

And he had never turned anyone.

“Do you live here, Kim Jaejoong-ssi?”

Junsu was looking at him curiously. Jaejoong raised his brow at the other. “Here? In Seoul? Now? Gods, no, I’m just temporarily residing.”

And working for the Myungdong gang, but Junsu did not have to know.

“I have an apartment not far from here,” Junsu told him. “Well, it’s not actually mine, but it was empty and I heard from the neighbours that the owner was dead, so I kind of… took it. And switched the locks.”

A corner of Jaejoong’s mouth lifted a little. “Smart. But you need to fetch yourself some legal papers when the war is over.”

Junsu shrugged. “If the house is still standing by then.”

“Well, the real estate market is always a mess after war,” Jaejoong commented. “If you act quickly, you may get yourself a nice place for less than a half of the price.”

“With what money?”

“How am I supposed to know? Rob a bank, hook up with a chaebol, steal a car and sell it on the black market, find yourself a job…”

Junsu snorted at this. “I have been trying the last option for a few months.”

Jaejoong looked at him from head to toe. Green military cap, jacket too big for the thin frame, worn out shoes – he was almost like a random human teenager, save his crimson hair. And, of course, Jaejoong had yet to see a human with such a lovely face.

Several gunshots were heard in the distance.

“How old are you?”

“Nineteen.”

Jaejoong frowned. “You don’t look nineteen.”

“I was turned when I was seventeen,” Junsu explained. “And my birthday is in December.”

“You don’t look seventeen either.”

Junsu sent him an apologetic smile. “I know, I get it a lot. It’s a real inconvenience when I’m trying to find a job.”

“It’s really inconvenient to find a job nowadays in general.” The shooting continued, a bit closer than before. “Don’t worry, you’ll look older after a few years.”

The ageing of the vampires was still a bit confusing for Jaejoong, even if he had been one for almost two centuries. The popular literature usually depicted them as some ageless creatures, frozen in time, but actually they did grow older, although their bodies stopped changing visibly. From his erratic researches Jaejoong had gathered that vampires who were turned as adults roughly maintained their appearance age-wise. Those who had been in their teens usually continued growing up after the turning, albeit they reached physical adulthood much slower than humans and retained some youthful quality for ever. The younger the person was before turning, the more child-like they looked after, even if fully grown up.

It was disturbing sometimes. Mostly because however young the vampire seemed to be, their eyes clearly showed all the years lived. Jaejoong knew very few things as creepy as century-old eyes in a face that could belong to a teenager.

Jaejoong did not know what happened to those who were turned as babies. He hoped there were not such cases. But then again, vampires were heartless monsters.

“How old are you, Kim Jaejoong-ssi?”

Junsu was still there. Jaejoong wondered why the boy had started talking to him at the first place. Most of the vampires he had seen had either fled or tried to steal his food.

“Two hundred and one.”

Jaejoong expected Junsu to be astonished, taken aback, or at least a good deal of surprised. But Junsu just nodded.

“I thought something like this. You look quite young.”

“I look young?” Jaejoong was sure the other meant his actual age, as a vampire, not his ever-youthful appearance. “That’s rich coming from a nineteen-year-old who looks like a literal baby.”

“I don’t look like a baby!” Junsu protested, but he was giggling at the same time and it kind of contradicted his words.

Jaejoong shrugged. “Sure, whatever puts your mind at ease.”

Someone was running a few streets away, followed by many heavier footsteps. The gunshots had came even closer. Jaejoong scanned the area, his eyes easily cutting through the night.

“I’d rather go. We may not die, but the bullets are a bitch to deal with. And I have things to do and places to be.”

Junsu looked upset all of a sudden. “Will you… will I see you here again?”

“Why?”

“What do you mean, Kim Jaejoong-ssi?”

“Why do you want to see me?”

“Because…” Junsu was fiddling with the edge of his cap again, “because I haven’t seen another vampire for a long time and… and I really liked talking to you.”

Now Jaejoong was genuinely surprised. “You like talking to other vampires?”

“Yes. I… my family is dead and I can’t go to my friends, because they would sense that something is off with me… and many of them are dead anyway… and with humans it’s just… I can’t talk to them like I can talk to a vampire. They don’t… they don’t understand.”

Jaejoong stared him, perplexed. What planet was this boy from? “Junsu, you should never get too close to a vampire. We’re monsters if you haven’t noticed.”

Junsu shook his head. “I am not a monster. And you are definitely not a monster.”

He sounded annoyed. Angry even. Jaejoong did not comment on this.

“I have to go,” he said instead.

“Will I see you again?”

“I’m not sure.”

Junsu sighed. “Okay,” he uttered in a small voice and suddenly Jaejoong wanted him to smile again.

“You might see me,” he told the other. “We have the whole damned eternity, after all.”

Junsu’s next “okay” sounded a bit happier. He pulled his green cap deeper over his hair and waved at Jaejoong.

The elder did not understand what prompted him to do this, but he found himself stepping closer to Junsu, straightening the cap and brushing off some dust. “Nice hat.”

“Thank you.” Junsu smiled at him bashfully and Jaejoong fought off the urge to trace his lips with a finger. “I… uh, I actually took it from a dead American soldier. I needed something to cover my hair.”

Jaejoong took a step back. “Bet the last owner wasn’t half as pretty as you.”

Junsu’s eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open abruptly. And then he was clutching Jaejoong’s shoulder and laughing; a husky, high-pitched, infectious sound.

Jaejoong found himself smiling along.

He would definitely come back.

Jaejoong was not sure how he ended up in Junsu’s apartment, but here he was, laying on a small and rather uncomfortable couch, a bottle of soju in his hand. Junsu was sitting cross-legged on the floor, looking at Jaejoong. And smiling. Like a ray of sunshine.

Jaejoong preferred the comforting darkness of the night since his turning, but he did not mind Junsu’s smile.

“I thought you were avoiding me!” Junsu complained, though there was not any heat behind his words. Jaejoong rolled his eyes and took a sip from the bottle.

“It has been less than three months.” The elder stretched himself on the couch and drank another sip. “I have a life, you know. Or do I look like your mum?”

Damn, this was a sensitive topic. Junsu had told him last time that his family was dead. But then again, so was Jaejoong’s family. And he had warned Junsu about vampires being monsters, so the boy only had himself to blame if he decided to take offence.

“Nope,” Junsu said. His eyes started blinking faster, but otherwise he remained calm. “You have much lighter hair.”

Jaejoong’s hair was the only thing he liked about himself as a vampire. It was golden, pale golden, like the ornaments of the king’s throne in a moonlight. He had worn it long earlier and sometimes dyed it black to appear more human, but as the fashion changed, he found that long hair made him stand out too much. And short hair was a lot easier to hide.

Jaejoong snorted. “Yours looks like a fire explosion.”

“It depends on the hair of the vampire who turned you, doesn’t it?” Junsu twirled a red strand between his fingers. “My hyung had pink hair. Or pinkish brown if you wanna be more specific. But he said that I would have probably ended up with kind of reddish hair anyway.”

“Your _hyung_?!”

Two things were needed in order to turn a human into a vampire – venom and connection. Venom was injected into the poor victim during feeding and connection was achieved via sexual intercourse. In other words, the vampire had to have sex with a human, suck their blood at the same time and be a little bit too careless with the amount of venom produced. The human was out like a light after this – sex with a vampire was always draining, feeding or not – and when they woke up, they found themselves in an unimaginable pain. The organs changing, cells dying and reforming… every bit of your body morphing into a monster made of death and hunger and cruelty.

Jaejoong had yet to meet a vampire who had been turned willingly. Most of them hated their makers. He himself wanted nothing more than to kill the one who had cursed him into this half-life. But alas, she was too strong for him. He had been lucky to get away.

If he thought about it rationally, he had to admit that most of the vampires were not so horrible than his maker. Or at least they did not own a bunch of dungeons where they kept humans just to torture them. Hell, most of the vampires did not have enough money for this kind of twisted luxury – and high enough position in the king’s court which would have allowed them to get away with almost anything. They were nothing but feral creatures who drank from whom they wanted and fucked whom they wanted. Human blood was sexually arousing, after all. And sometimes accidents did happen.

But never had he heard someone referring to their maker as _hyung_.

Junsu eyed him curiously. “I meant the vampire who turned me.”

Yes, Jaejoong had figured as much.

Should he call his maker _noona_? He wanted to gag at the thought.

“Why do you call him _hyung_?”

Now Junsu seemed genuinely surprised. “Because he’s older than me?” He looked away, at the faded and partially torn wallpaper, suddenly a bit… sad? “I don’t know his name.”

Jaejoong shook his head. “No, I mean… I know what vampires are like. The bastard most likely forced himself on you. Or even if you gave your consent, he turned you against your will and made you live like… like this. For ever. If this pitiful excuse of existence is even worth to be called life.”

Junsu’s eyes were big and round like two obsidian stones. “He didn’t… he’s not… He – he saved my life, Jaejoong-ssi. I would have been dead if he hadn’t found me.”

It was Jaejoong’s turn to be surprised. “What do you mean ‘saved your life’?”

Junsu shifted on the floor. “He… I… My home was hit by a bomb two years ago. My parents and brother died… instantly, I guess, because they were inside the apartment and I had just went outside before the building collapsed. I… I don’t remember what happened after… I mean, some flying stuff knocked me out… but when I woke up, hyung was there. He found me some corpses to feed on and explained me what he had done and who I was.”

So the vampire had drank the blood of a half-dead unconscious boy, decided to fuck him at the same time and underestimated the amount of venom he had produced. Jaejoong scoffed. Typical. But staying with Junsu afterwards and tricking him into believing that the vampire had saved his life was some next-level mindfuckery.

Jaejoong did not have any compassion towards the vampires, regardless of their past. Once the human had been turned, he or she was no longer a living person to feel sorry for. But Junsu was attentive and caring and kind of sweet – okay, really sweet – and Jaejoong’s thoughts did not make sense any more.

He took a big gulp from the bottle, scrunched his face against the taste and flicked his golden hair. Then he smiled sharply at the younger. “ _Explained_ you, huh? What did he explain?”

Junsu seemed a bit uncomfortable. “He told… he told me that he had turned me into a vampire. Because I was almost dead and he didn’t know any other way to keep me alive.”

Jaejoong cocked his head, the smile morphing into a sarcastic sneer. “And pray tell me, Junsu-darling, how exactly did he turn you?”

If Junsu had been human, he probably would have blushed. “He… I mean… you know how to turn a human into a vampire, don’t you, Jaejoong-ssi? You have to drink their blood and give them enough of your venom and… and have s-… and sleep with them.”

The elder snorted at the euphemism. “So he fed on an unconscious boy, raped him and accidentally turned…”

“No!”

Jaejoong put the bottle down and looked at the said boy. Junsu was glaring back at him, his eyes wide open, nostrils flared and mouth pressed into a thin line. He was still sitting on the floor, but now he was tense, on alert, like a wildcat ready to charge. His hands were balled into fists.

He looked… angry?

Well, angry Junsu was something new. Was he going to show his feral side at last? Was he going to attack Jaejoong?

Jaejoong almost smiled at that. It would have been the most ridiculous reason another vampire had been attacked him for.

“Defending your maker?” Jaejoong could not help but provoke Junsu a bit further. “Now that’s interesting.”

Junsu took a deep breath and slowly unclenched his fists. “He didn’t… he did not _rape_ me.”

The elder raised an eyebrow. “Did you give him your consent?”

Junsu eyed him suspiciously. “How, Jaejoong-ssi? I was unconscious.”

“Sex without mutual consent is rape, Junsu-yah.”

“But I would have died otherwise! It’s not his fault that there isn’t another way to turn someone into a vampire! If I had been conscious and if he had asked me, I would have said yes.”

Jaejoong sat up on the couch. His head was buzzing a little from soju. “You would have voluntarily chosen to live as a vampire?”

Junsu nodded quickly.

“Your parents are dead. Your brother is dead. You can’t go to your friends, because they would sense that something is wrong with you. You can’t reveal to humans who you are, because they would fear you and run away from you… or, if they’re smart enough, chain you with silver and drive a stake through your heart. You can’t go to other vampires, because they are heartless killing machines who only think about their thirst for blood. You have nothing but your hunger and misery.”

“Jaejoong-ssi.” Junsu’s anger had gone as fast as it came and he looked at Jaejoong with something akin to tenderness. “You are the second vampire I’ve ever met, but even if I don’t know much about the other vampires, I can say that you are not a heartless killing machine. If you were, you wouldn’t be sitting here and talking to me and worrying about me. I am not a heartless killing machine, because I actually care for humans. I try to feed on the dead people as much as possible and if I drink blood from a living person, I always make sure that they’re okay afterwards. And say what you want, but hyung was not a killing machine, nor heartless.”

Jaejoong took his bottle from the floor and drank the last remnants of soju. “And where is he now?”

Junsu looked away.

“Where is he?” Jaejoong felt a little bad for making Junsu upset, but continued nonetheless. “He left you, didn’t he? Did he grow tired with you? Did he toy with your feelings and use you and throw you away when you weren’t interesting enough for him any more?”

Junsu sighed. “What do you mean with him using me?”

“Well, a young lover would certainly be exciting for a while.”

The younger actually snorted at Jaejoong’s words. “Jaejoong-ssi, we didn’t have this kind of relationship. We… just talked, mostly. He told me a lot about his life. He helped me to get used to all of this… vampire stuff. He stayed with me for a year to make sure I can manage on my own.”

A vampire with a conscience? Interesting.

“So, what’s his name?”

“I don’t know. He didn’t tell me.”

“Why?”

Junsu fiddled with the edge of his shirt. “He was… a little bit like you, Jaejoong-ssi. He didn’t hate everything like you do, but he was… tired. Really tired. And he didn’t want to… as he said it… to drag me down with him. So he… he looked after me, but he constantly pushed me away at the same time. He… he was from a completely different era than me or you… and names were really important for him. He said that if he told me his name, I would be carrying a part of his soul with me forever, and he didn’t want me to… to grow too attached.” Junsu blinked quickly and swallowed. “Didn’t work anyway.”

Jaejoong twirled the empty bottle in his hand and put it back on the floor. So the vampire had manipulated Junsu into loving him and then tossed him away like some used goods. Sounded like the shit Jaejoong’s own maker would have been capable of. If she had been a little less blood-thirsty, that was. She loved mind games, but she was mostly a whips-and-knives type of person.

“How sweet,” Jaejoong hummed. “The lover-boy finds his sleeping beauty, wakes him up with a true love’s kiss – oh, sorry, there was more than a kiss – spends a year-long honeymoon with him to cure his own eternal boredom a little… and then, when he has grown tired of his new toy, he throws it in the garbage and goes looking for the next entertainment.”

Now Junsu seemed truly hurt, but he kept himself carefully under control.

“You can say whatever you wish,” he told Jaejoong quietly, “but I know what love looks like.”

Jaejoong did not reply.

They fell into silence after this. Junsu stared stubbornly out of the cracked window, into the pitch-black night of Seoul. The lights in the still-standing buildings were switched off in order to not make it too easy for the bombers. Most of the street lamps were broken and those that still managed to work were left unlit.

Jaejoong looked at Junsu. At his pale face that seemed to glow through the darkness. At the fiery mop of the slightly too long hair. At his slender frame clad into an old shirt and almost threadbare pants. At the crease between his eyebrows, at the long dark lashes, cute button nose and the stubborn set of his jaw. At his downturned, plump and oh-so-kissable lips.

Kissable? He was attracted to the boy? To another _vampire_?

Jaejoong rose abruptly and crossed the small apartment in a few strides, but when he had made it to the door, Junsu turned to him from his place at the floor.

“How long will you be gone, Jaejoong-ssi?”

Jaejoong shrugged. “A few days… weeks… months… years? Who knows.”

Junsu nodded slowly. “Goodbye, Jaejoong-ssi… and thank you for coming.”

“Stop with the Jaejoong-ssi,” the elder huffed. “We have known each other long enough.”

A shy smile crept across Junsu’s face. “What should I call you then?” There was a hint of teasing in his voice. “Ahjussi?”

Jaejoong let out a snort. “Hyung is fine.”

The way Junsu’s eyes lit up was nothing short of beautiful.

He was not in love with Junsu. Jaejoong did not think he could ever be in love with someone. He had tried proper relationships for a few times, but had managed to ruin them every time. And yet he had to admit that he cared about the younger vampire. A little bit, at least.

Junsu was nothing like the other newly turned vampires. And he did not remind older vampires either. To be honest, he was surprisingly… human. A very polite, friendly and ever-cheerful human. Jaejoong wondered if it had something to do with the way he was turned. Maybe if young vampires knew what was happening to them, they would have become less wild afterwards. And maybe if they were given enough blood at the beginning, they would have been more able to control themselves later.

After all, Jaejoong himself had known during his turning what was happening to him. And even if the circumstances had been terrible – to put it mildly –, he had had enough food.

More than enough. Jaejoong shuddered at the memory.

Yes, he was a monster, but he still prided himself for his ability to remain calm and not let his hunger override his rational thinking. And maybe there were more vampires like him. Junsu was definitely one.

And he was cute. Very cute. Jaejoong had always liked cute things.

Yes, he was not in love with Junsu, but he was definitely attracted to the younger. Not that he planned to act on it. Especially not when Junsu still clearly loved the bastard who had turned him.

“Do you like it?”

Jaejoong lifted his head from the crook of Junsu’s neck, took another gulp from his bottle and tightened his hold at the younger’s waist. He became clingy when he was drunk and Junsu’s shoulder made such a nice pillow. When Junsu was not tense. Why was he so tense? He had felt perfectly relaxed before.

“Do I like what? Your neck?” Jaejoong turned his head and gave the said neck a playful bite. “Of course I like it. It’s soft, it’s cute, it smells good…”

Junsu let out somewhat nervous laugh and slapped Jaejoong’s knee. “I wasn’t talking about my neck.”

“That’s a shame,” Jaejoong mumbled and nuzzled further into the silky coolness, feeling Junsu gradually unwind again. “It smells like baby powder. And –” Jaejoong licked a long wet stripe over the ivory skin “– mm, tastes good.”

“Hyung!” Junsu shrieked, still laughing, and tried to twist away. Jaejoong chased after him with his mouth.

“If I ever die…” Jaejoong stopped to sniff at Junsu’s neck again, “I wanna be reborn as the pheromones on your neck.”

Junsu threw his head back and burst into uncontrollable giggles. Jaejoong chuckled along with him and sipped his soju. He was drunk, considerably so, but even if he hated his venom with everything else that made him a vampire, at least it protected him from a complete blackout while drinking. And helped him maintain his balance and clarity of speech.

It did not, however, protect him from a hangover. But this was a problem for tomorrow.

“Stop, hyung,” Junsu finally said and tried to find more comfortable position on his couch with Jaejoong clinging to him as a human-sized leech. Or a vampire-sized leech. Which was basically the same, because vampires had once been humans and had, therefore, roughly the same size. And because leeches drank blood and vampires drank blood, did it mean that vampires were human equivalent of leeches?

Or were leeches the fish equivalent of vampires? Did fish call leeches _vampires_ in their own language? In… Fishian? Fishish? Fesh?

“Jaejoong-hyung?” Junsu’s voice woke Jaejoong from his musings. “Do you hear me?”

“Mmh.” Jaejoong nibbled at Junsu’s neck again. It reminded him the good old times when he had used to get together with his friends and crash at each other’s houses and drink soju and eat samgyupsal until the early morning hours. Oh, the joys of young nobility!

Jaejoong had tried samgyupsal after his turning, but it had tasted like shit. Junsu’s neck was better. Much better.

“Hyung, you try to maul my neck every time you get drunk.”

Jaejoong hummed an affirmative. “I have had to live two hundred and one years without it. I have had to drink two hundred and one years without smelling or tasting it. And now…”

“I really hope you didn’t start drinking right after you were born.”

“And now, when I’ve found the most perfect complement to my soju,” Jaejoong went on, “I fully intend to make up for lost time.”

One and a half months. Too short a time, compared to all the years before. He regretted not having tried it earlier. He had known Junsu for six months and discovered his beautiful neck only one and a half months ago. This made four and a half months of wasted time.

Junsu sighed and tilted his head a little to give Jaejoong better access. “I wish you were like this when you’re sober.”

Jaejoong blinked slowly. “Like what?”

Junsu’s long fingers drew random patterns on the elder’s thigh. “Cuddly. Warm. Like… like someone I can actually have a nice conversation with. I love spending time with you… and I don’t mind your sarcasm… but I don’t like it when you’re deliberately hurting me.”

Jaejoong swallowed all the remaining liquid with one go and hugged Junsu closer. He really wanted to see the other smile again. “I don’t want to hurt you. I’m just… I… I don’t…”

“You’re trying to prove me so hard that you’re an insensitive monster.”

Jaejoong nodded, because this made sense. “I am a vampire. Vampires are monsters. Therefore, I am a monster.” He gestured with the empty bottle. “Ha! Logic!”

Junsu scoffed. “I am a vampire and I am not a monster. Where’s your logic now, hyung?”

“You’re not a monster,” Jaejoong agreed. “You’re cute.”

Junsu looked away, out of the same old cracked window. The war was over – finally – and by some miracle the house was still standing. The night was softer now, penetrated by the yellow glow of a few electric lights. In some nearby buildings, construction work had already begun. Junsu had found a job a couple of weeks ago and Jaejoong knew that he was saving money for a proper place to live.

And Junsu had asked him something. Tonight, when Jaejoong was in the middle of savouring his neck. It was probably important, because he had sounded oddly nervous, but Jaejoong could not remember, for the love of all gods and ancestors, what it was that Junsu wanted to know.

“What did you ask?” Jaejoong mumbled into Junsu’s porcelain skin. “Say it once more.”

The younger turned to look at him. “What?”

“You asked me something. Earlier. Tonight. What was it?”

“What… oh.” Junsu grew quiet again and his hold on Jaejoong’s thigh tightened.

Now Jaejoong was curious. “Tell me. Tell me.” He lifted his head and poked Junsu’s shoulder with one finger. “Junsu-yah. Su-ah. Susu. Jyunjyu. Su-darling. Tell me.”

Junsu looked at his hand that was still clutching Jaejoong’s thigh. He had nice fingers. Jaejoong wondered if his fingers tasted the same as his neck.

“I wanted to… to know… Iwantedtoknowifyoulikedoingyouknowwhat.”

Jaejoong blinked slowly. “Su, I’m drunk. A little slower this time, please.”

Junsu sighed. “I… just… I became curious.”

“Yes?”

The younger’s eyes darted between Jaejoong, the bottle in his hand and a few empty ones on the floor. “You were drinking tonight, right, hyung?”

Jaejoong snorted. “No, Susu, I was visiting the royal library of Kyujanggak.”

Junsu grabbed an untouched bottle from the floor, opened it and pushed it into Jaejoong’s hand. “Drink some more. You’re getting sarcastic again.”

Jaejoong drank obediently.

“So,” he leaned his head on Junsu’s shoulder and closed his eyes, “yes, I was drinking. We had a party with the boys.”

Junsu nodded. By now he knew about the Myungdong gang and Jaejoong’s illicit activities, but had not had any objections so far. Not that he was in a position to question Jaejoong’s life choices anyway.

“And… besides drinking…”

Jaejoong hummed and snuggled closer to the other. “What do you mean?”

“You smell like… not only like soju and yourself, but… you know.”

Jaejoong took another gulp of his liquor. “Wha- aah, you mean _this_.” He poked at Junsu’s cheek, giggling. “I smell like sex, you wanted to say. Yeah, there were two lads, really cute.” He shook the bottle in his hand and looked at the liquid swirling around. “Really, _really_ cute.”

They claimed they were not gay while sober, for Jaejoong’s endless amusement. But after a few drinks they were all over Jaejoong every time and the vampire gladly indulged them. It was fascinating to watch two merciless thugs turning into an incoherent mess, and the chance to tease them the next day only added to the fun.

And they absolutely adored Jaejoong, drunk or sober. They were also the only ones from the gang who knew about Jaejoong’s true nature.

“Do you like it?”

“Do I like what? The sex?”

Jaejoong almost regretted that Junsu was not a human. The boy looked like at the verge of blushing again and the pink colour would have been adorable on Junsu’s cheeks.

Junsu nodded slowly, still averting his eyes. “Yes, this one.”

Jaejoong snickered evilly. “I’m sorry, Su, but you’re awfully vague. What exactly did you mean?”

Junsu glanced at Jaejoong, only to look away again. “You know, hyung,” he mumbled.

“Say it.” Jaejoong kissed the other’s cheek and lightly bit his ear. “Say _sex_ ,” he whispered with a theatrical seductiveness.

“Hyung!”

“I won’t leave you alone until you say it.”

Junsu snorted, leaned back and lifted his feet on the small table in front of the couch. “Suit yourself.”

Jaejoong’s eyes narrowed. Carefully he put his bottle on the floor – he tended to underestimate his strength when he was drunk – and looked back at Junsu. The younger was watching him, a challenging twinkle in his night black eyes.

Without a warning Jaejoong pounced on him.

The attack was so quick that Junsu barely had time to think, let alone move. He yelped when Jaejoong landed at him with his full weight, and tried to get away, but even drunk, the older vampire was too strong for him.

“You’ll become a good fighter after a few years,” Jaejoong remarked, holding Junsu’s wrists with one hand and mercilessly tickling him with the other. “You’re quite strong for your age.”

“I have… aah, hyung, stop… I have a black belt in taekwondo.”

Jaejoong stuck a finger under Junsu’s ribs, making the other giggle and squirm helplessly. “Cute. But right now I’m still stronger than you.”

“I’ll… ah…” Junsu’s words were lost between his giggles, “I’ll _kill_ you, hyung, I swear to…”

Jaejoong chuckled. “Say it.”

“Say what?”

Jaejoong held a dramatic pause and looked at Junsu with a teasing smirk. The boy was even prettier like this, his hair a crimson mess, his eyes shining with laugher and – oh, finally! – the barest hint of pink on his cheeks. “Say _sex_ and I’ll stop.”

Junsu huffed at him and Jaejoong poked his ribs again.

“Okay, okay,” the younger wheezed. “Sex. There, I said it. Satisfied?”

Jaejoong sat back, grinning, and held out his hand for Junsu. “Very.”

“You’re silly.”

“I’m drunk.” Jaejoong picked up his soju and resumed drinking. “And to answer your question, yes I like sex. A lot.” He threw a teasing wink at Junsu. “Satisfied?”

Junsu shrugged, still smiling. “Kind of.”

“Kind of? What else do you want to know? An explicit description of the earlier night?”

The younger’s eyes widened comically. “No!”

“What then?”

Junsu was fiddling with the edge of his shirt. “I… just… I’ve had it… I mean, I must have had it, in order to be a vampire, but I…” he took a big breath out of a human habit – the vampires’ need for air was almost non-existent – “but I don’t remember anything of it and I’ve been wondering…”

Jaejoong raised an eyebrow. “The vampire who turned you really didn’t try anything afterwards?”

Junsu shook his head quickly. “No, no, nothing like this. I mean…” there was this adorable almost-blushing look on his face again, “I tried to coax him into that one time, but… yeah, nothing.”

“Hmm.” Jaejoong took another gulp of soju. “Maybe he prefers humans.”

Which was, honestly, beyond his understanding, because Junsu was prettier than any human he had met. And if the vampire did not have any qualms of fucking an unconscious boy, why should he have stayed away from Junsu afterwards?

Or maybe he preferred his victims weak and completely at his mercy? Disgusting.

“And what do you want me to do about it?” he asked to take his mind away from those thoughts.

An embarrassed laughter fell from Junsu’s lips. They were full. And bright red. And glistening a little in the dim light of street lamps shining through the window.

“I wanted… If you don’t mind, hyung… I wanted to…” Junsu coughed awkwardly, looking everywhere but at Jaejoong. “Ah, never mind.”

Jaejoong stared at the boy, an understanding slowly cutting through his pleasant alcohol-induced buzz. “You want me to have sex with you.”

Junsu squeezed his eyes shut and nodded minutely.

For a moment Jaejoong thought that he was hallucinating, but then he remembered it was physically impossible for him to drink himself into delirium.

“Su,” he said softly, putting the bottle away and touching Junsu’s hand. “You’re underage.”

Okay, maybe this was not the best choice of words, because now Junsu was watching him with a weird mix of hurt and shame.

“I’ll be twenty next year,” the other stated. “And the age of consent is fourteen. But… but if you don’t want to, then you don’t…”

“Wait, Junsu, wait.” Jaejoong massaged his temples, cursing the alcohol in his system. Of course he wanted Junsu, this was not even a question. He wanted to pin the younger under him, to kiss him breathless, to open him up, slide into him, fill him to the brim… Or maybe ride him, feeling Junsu thrusting into him over and over again… But he was afraid of hurting Junsu, not so much physically than emotionally.

They needed to talk things through. And this was not something Jaejoong trusted his inebriated mind to do at the moment.

“Come here.” Jaejoong lied down on the couch and gently pulled Junsu’s hand. “I need to be sober for this.”

Junsu crawled on top of the elder, the couch too narrow to accommodate them otherwise, and pushed his face into the space between Jaejoong’s neck and shoulder. “You’ll get cranky again when you’re sober.”

Jaejoong wrapped his hands around Junsu. “I’ll try not to.”

The sky was slowly growing lighter. A few people were rushing past the house. A car was started somewhere. The neighbours’ child woke up and called her mum, complaining about a nightmare.

“Junsu-yah, one thing.”

The younger hummed quietly.

“I don’t do relationships. I… I can’t.”

Jaejoong felt Junsu smile against his shoulder. “Don’t worry, hyung. Neither do I.”


	2. Kisses and Experiments

It took them more than a month to actually do anything. Junsu had a night-time job of delivering the morning post and during the day he was working on a construction site. Jaejoong himself was stuck with the operations of his gang. So it was already late October when they both had time to properly meet. Jaejoong had taken Junsu to his home for the first time, because his bed was more comfortable than Junsu’s, and now the younger was sitting on the edge of the bed, his eyes darting around with curiosity and a hint of anxiety.

“I’m a terrible host,” Jaejoong apologised, “I have nothing to offer you. You don’t drink any alcohol and blood is almost impossible to store at home.”

Junsu flashed him a smile. “I’ve just eaten, hyung, don’t worry.”

“Ah, that’s why you smell even sweeter than usual.”

Junsu’s smile turned shy. “Hyung, you can’t just say things like that.”

“Why not?” Jaejoong shuffled closer and plastered himself to Junsu’s back, his arms tightly wrapped around the younger’s chest and his chin digging into a bony shoulder. Junsu was still boyishly slender, but his muscles had begun to fill out. Maybe it was the construction work.

“Why can’t I say that?” Jaejoong asked again. “I’m going to have sex with you, do you expect me to stay silent during it? I want to praise you, I want to tell you how well you’re doing.” He touched Junsu’s ear with his nose and whispered, “I _love_ dirty talk.”

Junsu shivered at that and let out a tiny anxious noise. Jaejoong pulled back a bit. He was tipsy, but only a little, just to keep his mood light enough.

“Su,” he said, his arms still squeezing Junsu against him, “you don’t have to do this.”

“No, hyung, I…” Junsu sighed and took the other’s hand, tucking his fingers between Jaejoong’s. “I want to. I’m just nervous.”

Jaejoong nodded. “Want to talk about it? Want to talk through what we’re going to do?”

Junsu turned his head to look at Jaejoong. “What’s there to talk through? I mean… I know how it is done, it’s not a rocket science.”

Jaejoong chuckled. “Okay. Do you want to top or bottom?”

“Huh?”

“‘I know how it is done, it’s not a rocket science’,” Jaejoong teased. “Do you want to stick your dick into my ass or do you want me to stick my dick into yours?”

Junsu actually squeaked at this and Jaejoong laughed some more.

“So,” he finally went on, “top or bottom? It’s your second first time, you choose.”

“It can’t be second first time,” Junsu mumbled. “It’s either first or second.”

Jaejoong bit the other’s ear and nibbled lightly on the lobe. “Whatever. Choose.”

“I…” Junsu coughed awkwardly and gripped Jaejoong’s hand tighter. “I thought that you… that you were going to…”

“That I was going to what?”

Junsu drew a deep breath. “Top.”

“Hmm.” Jaejoong scattered light bites and long kisses over Junsu’s neck. The muscles under the soft skin were taut with tension and he felt a sudden urge to sink his teeth into the ivory flesh. “You thought I was going to top? I can, if you want to, but I don’t have to.”

“But you’re ol-… aah, hyung!”

Jaejoong had given into the temptation and the end of Junsu’s sentence turned into a startled yelp as the elder’s teeth pinched the skin. Jaejoong pulled back and looked at the scratches he had left on the flawless surface. The minuscule scars knitted together again, until Junsu’s neck was as smooth as it had ever been.

Junsu gulped and shivered in Jaejoong’s arms.

“You’re older,” he finally mumbled and then fell silent again.

“Yes, I am older,” Jaejoong stated, feeling somewhat confused. “I’m perfectly aware of that, why do you… whoa, wait. Wait a second.” Now he was having a hard time of keeping a straight face. “You think that I have to top, because I’m older than you?”

Junsu nodded quickly and Jaejoong burst into laughter.

“Oh, baby,” he giggled into Junsu’s neck, “you should have seen me last week. Remember my two lovely mafiosi I told you about? They both are mere younglings compared to me, but they fucked me _so_ well.”

Junsu tried to hide his face into his palms, but Jaejoong caught Junsu’s hands and planted a wet kiss onto the pale cheek, still chuckling. “Oh, Su, you’re going to be fun.”

“Don’t tease me,” Junsu mumbled petulantly.

“Okay, okay.” Jaejoong let go of Junsu’s hands and sat next to the younger, wrapping his left arm around Junsu’s shoulder. “Maybe we should start with something lighter? Kissing and all that. Then you can decide on the go whose dick is going in whose ass.”

He could have been less crude, of course. But flustered Junsu was such a sight to see.

“Okay,” Junsu murmured. “Um… should I just…”

“Just kiss me.” Jaejoong put his other hand on Junsu’s cheek and turned the other’s face towards him. “Wait… have you ever kissed anyone?”

Junsu shook his head minutely and Jaejoong’s eyes grew wide.

“Junsu-ah, are you really sure we should go all the way today? I mean… yes, you’re sexy as hell and I want you every way possible, but maybe we should start out a bit slower.”

Junsu stared at Jaejoong’s shoulder, suddenly looking even more insecure than before. And Jaejoong realised with a start how young the boy actually was.

“Can we just…” Junsu wrung his hands and swallowed. “Can we just do something and… and then see what happens?”

Jaejoong thought for a moment and nodded slowly. “Yes, we can. And Junsu – look at me –, if you want me to stop, you’ll tell me immediately. Promise?”

“Promise,” Junsu whispered, his eyes glued to Jaejoong’s face.

The elder took a moment to admire the sight before him, these dark eyes and soft cheeks and full lips. He run his finger over the pretty button nose, traced the corner of Junsu’s mouth and pushed the tip of his index finger between the lips. They opened slightly, quivering, and Jaejoong had to dig his teeth into the inside of his mouth to keep himself in check. He was unconsciously trying to calm both of them with his spells, letting his presence wrap itself around them.

“I’m going to kiss you now,” Jaejoong whispered.

“Okay,” Junsu answered, also in a whisper. Jaejoong’s charms did not affect him as strongly as they would have worked on a human, but he still seemed to relax in Jaejoong’s hold, pushing his face against Jaejoong’s right hand and causing the tip of the elder’s index finger to slip deeper into his mouth.

Jaejoong was tempted to thrust the finger fully in and make Junsu suck on it, but he pulled it out with a little sigh and took Junsu’s face between his hands. “Um… you may want to close your eyes. But you don’t have to,” he added quickly, when Junsu scrunched his eyes shut. “Do what feels comfortable for you.”

Junsu’s lack of experience was apparent. But his lips were just as soft as Jaejoong had imagined them to be and he was emitting such a cute little huffs through his nose. Jaejoong slipped one hand to the nape of Junsu’s neck, holding the boy’s head in place, and licked at his lips, trying to coax them open. Junsu followed Jaejoong’s lead, hesitantly opening his mouth and letting the elder thrust his tongue inside. For a human it would have probably felt a little cold, but for Jaejoong, Junsu’s mouth was pleasantly warm. He brushed his tongue over the hard palate, licked the sharp canines which were already starting to come out from their sheaths, and tried to suck Junsu’s lower lip into his mouth.

Junsu let out a strained moan and Jaejoong pulled back, grinning brightly at the younger. “Good?”

Junsu nodded, his eyes hazy and skin flushed the tiniest bit. Jaejoong let his gaze wander farther down and he noticed with a smug delight that Junsu was indeed feeling good.

“Come here,” Jaejoong murmured, laying down and pulling Junsu on top of him. The younger went easily. He settled between Jaejoong’s legs and hugged the other closer, seeking out his lips.

Over the decades Jaejoong had had many one-night stands – and even a few longer relationships –, but never before had a make-out session made him feel so… peaceful. Junsu on top of him was a comforting weight, anchoring him to bed, the younger’s energy making the air around them swirl slowly. Usually the presence of young vampires was weak and nervous, but Junsu was oozing a wave after wave of heavy darkness, soft, firm and alluring. Jaejoong could almost taste something strangely ancient in his being and found himself wondering how old exactly was the vampire who had turned Junsu.

But he did not want to ask, neither think about it, so he pulled Junsu down and kissed him, until he was floating in a tranquil bliss and Junsu’s quiet moans had turned a little desperate. The younger was rocking against him in tight circles, eyes half-closed and mouth hanging open. His canines, now fully out of their sheaths, were rather short and cute, just like Junsu himself. Jaejoong run his tongue over them and felt Junsu’s strained groan rumbling in his chest.

Jaejoong’s own fangs were prickling his lower lip and steadily dripping a transparent, viscous venom down his throat. He wanted to hide them, but they always came out when he was feeling hungry – _any_ kind of hungry – and he could do nothing about it. During his earlier years he had considered pulling them out or breaking them off, but had always chickened out. The fangs were abnormally long, even for a vampire, and produced so much venom that Jaejoong could never feed on a human without killing them, the amount of his venom simply shutting down the human’s brain. His maker’s fault, of course. When she had found out that Jaejoong had been in the process of turning into a vampire, she had chained him with silver and made him drink a living human completely dry every day. At first Jaejoong had thrown up most of the blood, unable to digest it in such a large amounts, but his body had still been young and easily formidable, so it had coped. The glands in his canines had become to produce more and more venom to help with the digesting and when he had finally been able to escape, the maldevelopment had already been irreparable.

“Hyung?”

Jaejoong opened his eyes and found Junsu looking at him with concern. “What?”

“You kind of… froze. Is everything okay?”

Jaejoong shook his head. “No, definitely not. You should be kissing me.”

Junsu laughed and dove back in. He was growing more confident, Jaejoong noticed, kissing back with increasing fervour and softly biting Jaejoong’s lips. He even coaxed Jaejoong’s mouth open and touched one fang with a tip of his finger.

“Hyung, they’re so cool!” he exclaimed, running a finger from the root down to the curved tip. Jaejoong scoffed at this and closed his mouth. Some of his human lovers – those few who had known that he was a vampire – had been fascinated with his canines as well, but he did not see the appeal.

“They really are,” Junsu insisted. “You look… you look dangerous. Like a serpent.”

He did not ask about the venom and Jaejoong was thankful of it.

“Yeah,” he agreed offhandedly. “And you look cute.”

Junsu smiled sheepishly and Jaejoong used the moment to flip them over, Junsu now underneath him. The younger’s shirt get caught under him and was pulled tight over his chest, the erect nipples teasingly poking through the fabric. Jaejoong wanted to see more, so he pulled at Junsu’s shirt until the other got the hint and lifted his arms. To make the nakedness more comfortable for Junsu, he shed his own shirt as well and then turned his attention to the body laid out before him.

Junsu was… soft. Yes, he was definitely on the thinner side and Jaejoong could even make out a hint of abs, but even half-naked and aroused, he somehow had such a warm and delicate and almost _fluffy_ air around him. Jaejoong yearned to dive face-first into this softness, so he did just that, burying his face into Junsu’s stomach and attacking the snow-coloured skin with kisses and light bites. He had learned not to bite his partners too hard during sex, but Junsu’s skin was a lot stronger than humans’ and Jaejoong intended to take an advantage of the fact.

Junsu whined high and bucked his hips. His erection was tenting his pants definitely more than before, but Jaejoong only grinned and continued his journey upwards. He dug his fingers into Junsu’s thighs, teasingly close to the groin, and peppered the silky skin before him with licks and kisses. When he finally reached the nipples, Junsu was writhing under him, the younger’s eyes scrunched shut and full-body shivers racking through him. He was panting – even if he, as a vampire, did not have to breathe – and moaning out some garbled versions of “hyung” and Jaejoong’s name.

Well, he needed the air to produce the sound, so the panting was understandable. And Jaejoong really liked it how his name sounded on Junsu’s lips.

With a smirk, Jaejoong lowered himself down on Junsu’s clothed crotch. He was hard as well, but not desperately, and too enraptured by Junsu’s reactions to pay much attention to himself. Just before he was fully seated, he leaned down, closed his lips around the nipple and sucked, hard.

Junsu let out a long wail, his body bending upwards and hips twitching uncontrollably. Jaejoong held him down and continued his assault to the nipple, reaching blindly for the other one and pinching and rolling it between his fingers. His hips started to move in slow circles and he absolutely relished in the feeling of Junsu’s hard-on pressing against his ass. The younger’s hands were in his hair, fingers rhythmically clenching, and the litany of gasps and moans falling from his lips was music for Jaejoong’s ears.

Jaejoong stopped when Junsu’s nipple was swollen and a little pink, and switched sides to give the other one the same treatment. He did not have much time, he understood. Junsu was desperately rutting against him, probably too far-gone to even notice. His eyes were closed, his beautiful face was distorted with pleasure and his head was thrown back, showing off the long line of his neck.

Jaejoong looked at the very reason which had started his infatuation with Junsu’s skin. Junsu could come twice, he decided, but he absolutely had to take his time with this gorgeous neck. Slowly Jaejoong ran his fingers over the taut tendons and quivering muscles. There was even a hint of veins – narrow, slightly darker lines under the pristine white surface. Junsu’s ivory skin was so similar to his own, silky, unblemished and a bit warm to touch. Jaejoong kissed it: at first right under Junsu’s ear and then down, under the other’s jaw, along the windpipe, down to the collarbone…

And then he saw it.

Two little indents, both of them almost perfectly round, just above Junsu’s collarbone.

Junsu’s turning bite.

Jaejoong wondered how he had missed it before. Maybe because the imprints were not made directly on Junsu’s neck, but between his neck and shoulder, and were usually concealed by the collar of Junsu’s shirt. Or maybe because they were on the right side, but Jaejoong was more familiar with the left side of Junsu’s neck – he usually chose the left side of Junsu’s couch for his late night drinking sessions, because it had more comfortable arm rest. Or maybe because he had paid attention to Junsu’s neck only while drunk and even if alcohol did not dull his senses much, it was still easier to overlook small details.

Frowning, Jaejoong dug his fingers into the bite and Junsu shivered.

“Hyung,” he gasped, “I – I can’t… I’m going to…”

Jaejoong lifted his eyes from the offending mark and kissed Junsu. The younger was barely coherent to respond, mostly just opening his mouth wider and letting Jaejoong do as he pleased. The irises of Junsu’s eyes were now fully red and Jaejoong wondered if that was how his own eyes also looked like during sex. He remembered his first hook-up with a human after his turning. It had went well, at first, but at some point the poor man had taken a look at Jaejoong’s eyes, started screaming and fled, screeching something about devils and demons. From then on, Jaejoong had insisted doggy style during his one-night stands or had made up a story of being really into blindfolds. His two gang members Jaejoong sometimes slept with were, of course, captivated by his eyes, but they worshipped even the ground Jaejoong walked on, so he was not sure if it counted.

But Junsu was truly beautiful like this, his eyes like two rubies, exactly the colour of his hair. It made such a nice contrast with his pale skin, like jewels on a pure silk or glowing embers dropped into the fresh snow.

If only not for the bite…

Jaejoong forced himself to look away again, at Junsu’s pleading face. The motions of Junsu’s hips had grown more erratic and he was tugging Jaejoong’s hair with so much force that it actually hurt a little. One of his fangs had sank into his own lip and reddish-black blood was pooling around it, the skin trying to close the wound, but being unable to, because Junsu’s tooth was on the way.

Jaejoong lifted himself up and Junsu let out a protesting moan.

“Wait a little,” Jaejoong chuckled, a sudden thought making his stomach swirl pleasantly. “I have a brilliant idea. At first I’m going to suck you off and then I will eat you out. So you can decide which one you like more and we’ll figure out if you want to try topping or bottoming. Sounds good?”

Junsu stared him, mouth agape and eyes glazed over, and Jaejoong realised the other had not understood a word. He waited, poised over Junsu’s body, and stroked the boy’s cheek with one finger until the haze in Junsu’s eyes had cleared a little.

“Hyung,” he whined and Jaejoong almost cooed at how cute Junsu sounded. “Why did you stop?”

Jaejoong smiled. “Want to come?”

Junsu nodded vigorously. “Please.”

“Then listen to me. Can you do it?”

Junsu swallowed heavily. “Uh-uh.”

Jaejoong’s hand hovered over Junsu’s crotch, occasionally brushing against the tenting fabric. There was a wet patch in front of the pants.

“I’m going to blow you.”

Junsu nodded, breathlessly, and lifted his hips. Jaejoong chuckled at his eagerness and pulled the pants down. While he was at it, he removed Junsu’s socks as well and, at last, peeled off the soiled underwear.

Damn. Junsu was cute all over. His cock was flushed light pink, the tip a bit darker, pre-come dripping on his stomach. Jaejoong ran a finger over the blueish-black vein underside and Junsu shivered at the touch.

Without a warning, Jaejoong gripped the base of Junsu’s weeping erection and planted his mouth on the swollen head. Junsu twitched as if electrocuted and made a garbled noise, too overwhelmed to even cry out properly. His hands flew to Jaejoong’s hair and his cock oozed out a fresh burst of pre-come.

Jaejoong could not deepthroat Junsu, because his fangs were on the way, but he licked and sucked the head, stroking the rest with his hand. One day he wanted to show off his skills properly – if Junsu was up to that –, but at the moment he doubted Junsu was in his right mind to appreciate Jaejoong’s amazing technique. He was shivering violently, hands gripping Jaejoong’s hair in a desperate attempt to ground himself. Incoherent moans fell from his lips and his cock looked like on the verge of bursting.

Then his hips twitched in a sudden motion… and at the last moment Jaejoong took off his mouth and squeezed the base of Junsu’s cock.

Junsu let out a long wail, come dribbling pitifully from his member. When Jaejoong looked up, he saw that Junsu was crying. The boy’s chest was heaving, his eyes were squeezed shut and his face was wet from tears and drool. Jaejoong kissed him deeply and felt Junsu weeping into his mouth.

“Hyung,” Junsu mewled, “please… I can’t… why’d you…”

“Shh,” Jaejoong whispered and resumed his strokes on Junsu’s cock, pressing short kisses all over the younger’s face. “You can come now. Gods, you’re so beautiful like this…”

Junsu opened his mouth, but no sound came out. His body stilled and went taut as a bowstring, lean muscles tightening under the skin. His eyes were wide open, bright red and unseeing. Then a shiver ran through him and Jaejoong saw as if in a slow motion how strings of come burst from his cock, landing on his stomach and chest and even reaching his face. When it was over he sagged to the bed, limp and spent, still twitching occasionally.

Jaejoong bent down and licked Junsu’s face clean. Maybe it had something to do with his changed biology, but since his turning come tasted much better than it had done when he had still been human. He continued his journey downwards, cleaning Junsu’s chest and stomach. When he reached the younger’s cock, now flaccid and ivory white, Junsu shifted and made a noise of protest.

Jaejoong chuckled. “Sensitive?”

“Mhmm,” Junsu confirmed, his voice husky from crying out earlier. “Hyung, can you kiss me?”

Jaejoong came back up and pressed a deep kiss on Junsu’s mouth. Junsu opened up to him easily, lips so soft and pliant. He run a tired hand over Jaejoong’s nape and hummed contently.

Jaejoong smiled into the kiss. “Up for more?”

Junsu let out a short laugh, his voice high-pitched and throaty. “Sure, hyung. Give me a minute.”

Jaejoong gave him more than a minute, kissing Junsu all the while.


	3. The Bite

Junsu was lying on the bed, face down, his hips lifted up by a pillow. Jaejoong behind him had his face pressed between Junsu’s ass cheeks, tongue swirling around the boy’s rim. It fluttered wonderfully under his tongue and when Jaejoong pressed the tip of his finger in, Junsu let out a tiny noise.

“Okay?” Jaejoong checked.

Junsu nodded, his rim contracting again when Jaejoong licked more firmly over it. He had such a nice butt – surprisingly plump for his lithe frame and perfectly round. Jaejoong dug his fingers into a pale cheek and relished the feeling of firm muscles giving under his hand.

“Tell me how you’re feeling,” Jaejoong said and, before Junsu could reply, pulled on the younger’s rim with his thumbs, so that he had enough room to wiggle the tip of his tongue inside. Junsu’s answer was lost in a startled yelp and Jaejoong chuckled against his ass.

“Weird,” Junsu finally gasped when he had recovered from Jaejoong’s sudden attack. “Tickles.”

“Good or bad weird?”

Junsu whined when Jaejoong pushed his tongue inside him again and started thrusting shallowly. “Go– ah! – good, so good.”

Jaejoong answered with a hum and pressed his tongue deeper. Junsu let out another whine and his hips twitched suddenly, causing Jaejoong’s tongue to slip even deeper.

“Hold still,” the elder growled and bit one of Junsu’s ass cheeks as a warning. He felt Junsu shiver and heard a quiet moan. Oh, so the other was into biting?

Pulling the plump cheeks apart again, Jaejoong spit right onto Junsu’s hole and pushed his index finger inside to the first knuckle. He kept the finger there and reached out with his left hand, opening the drawer of the night stand and fishing out a small bottle. His two favourite mafiosi had gotten a whole box of lube from the American soldiers and Jaejoong had snagged some bottles for himself. It was much better than anything he could get from Korean market nowadays. His favourite scented oil had fallen out of production for almost a century ago and he was not a big fan of most of the alternatives.

Jaejoong slowly rotated his finger inside Junsu. “Want more?”

Junsu gave him an eager nod and pushed his hips up against Jaejoong’s finger.

Jaejoong could have gone in dry – he doubted that Junsu, as a vampire, would have felt any real pain at least up to two fingers –, but the slickness definitely added to the pleasure. He opened the bottle with his teeth, put the nozzle against Junsu’s hole and squeezed. Most of the humans he had tried this with had complained about the cold, but Jaejoong himself, with his lower body temperature, rather enjoyed the sensation, and he was curious to see if Junsu would, too.

Junsu’s body jerked and he made a sound somewhere between a pleasure and confusion. He pushed himself to his elbows and craned his head to see what Jaejoong was doing.

“Lube,” Jaejoong explained. “It would be uncomfortable otherwise.”

Junsu hummed with an understanding and flopped down on the bed again.

Slowly Jaejoong opened him up with one finger, then two, occasionally stopping to check on Junsu. He did not really need a verbal confirmation to know that Junsu was feeling good – the moans and whines were enough to go by –, but frustrated and needy Junsu who demanded him to stop asking and go faster was simply adorable. And arousing, of course. At one point Jaejoong’s nimble fingers found Junsu’s prostate and pressed down onto it until the latter was full-on sobbing with the need to come.

Jaejoong did not want him to come yet, so he gave Junsu a moment to calm down, before leaning forward, placing his mouth over the rhythmically clenching hole and sucking hard. His mouth filled with the artificial taste of lube and he used his tongue to push it back into Junsu.

Junsu’s loud moan turned into a wet gasp when Jaejoong squeezed his tongue inside him and started thrusting. Holding the boy’s hips down with his palms as well as he could, Jaejoong used his thumbs to pull at Junsu’s rim and make more room for his tongue. His canines scratched Junsu’s ass a little, but Jaejoong doubted the other would mind. Junsu was shaking all over and trying to rub his erection against the bedsheets. Between the lovely sounds he made, Jaejoong’s sharp ears detected a soft ripping noise. Junsu had probably underestimated his strength and grabbed the pillows too hard.

When the movements of Junsu’s hips turned faster and sloppier, Jaejoong lifted his face and blew some cool air at Junsu’s glistening hole. It contracted from the sudden cold and then loosened again.

“So, what did you like more? The blowjob or this?”

Junsu groaned and tried to lift his hips, but Jaejoong held him down firmly. “Both, hyung, please…”

“Both?” Jaejoong traced the slightly reddened rim with his finger and watched it flutter from the sensation. “So you want to fuck me or you want me to fuck you?”

Junsu gasped. “You,” he pressed through his teeth and pushed his face into the pillow again. “Want you to… to…”

How could he still be so shy, even now, with his cock hard and ass stretched so nicely, was beyond Jaejoong’s understanding. But the elder decided to have some mercy on him.

“You want to bottom? Want me to take you?”

Junsu gave him a small nod.

Jaejoong leaned closer to Junsu and kissed his tailbone. “Want me to fill you up?” he whispered. “I’ll split you open on my cock and fuck you until you know about nothing else. I’ll possess you, I’ll take care of you, I’ll suffocate you with kisses, I’ll…”

“Hyung,” Junsu moaned from under him. “Yes, please, now!”

Jaejoong hummed thoughtfully. “Why?”

“Huh?”

“Why do you want me to fuck you?”

Maybe it was unfair to tease Junsu like this, but Jaejoong could not help himself. He pushed two fingers into Junsu again and rotated them slowly, holding the boy’s hips down with his other hand, so that he could not rut into the bed. Junsu let out a loud wail and the feeling of his insides contracting around Jaejoong’s fingers went straight into the elder’s cock.

“Hyung!” he begged. “Jaejoong-hyung, please… feels good… I want to…”

He really sounded like on the verge of crying again and Jaejoong decided to cut the teasing… for now. He pulled his fingers out carefully and climbed over Junsu.

“Okay,” he whispered. “Okay, I got you. Stay put and give me a moment.”

After giving Junsu’s shoulder a long kiss, Jaejoong climbed off the bed and quickly rid himself of his trousers and underwear. He sighed with relief when his aching length was finally freed – as fun as it was to tease Junsu, his own patience was also wearing thin. Jaejoong spotted the small bottle in the blanket folds, squeezed a big dollop of lube into his palm and liberally coated himself with it.

The touch was heavenly. Jaejoong dropped the bottle, bit his lip against the moan that was bubbling up in his throat and tore his hand away from his cock lest he come too early. He had something much better waiting for him.

Junsu had lifted his face from the pillow and was watching him from under half-closed eyes. Jaejoong bowed down, kissed his cheek and climbed over him again.

“We’ll start like this,” he said, stroking Junsu’s shoulder. “It’s the easiest position to begin with. Later, when you’re used with the feeling, we can experiment a bit more.”

“Hyung.” Junsu took his hand and squeezed it. He sounded nervous again and Jaejoong peppered the back of his neck with kisses and little bites to calm him down. “Will it… um… are you sure it will fit?”

“What? Oh.” Jaejoong lowered his hips and rubbed his cock against Junsu’s cleft. It got caught on the rim and tore a shuddering moan out of Junsu. “It will, don’t worry. It will be a tight fit at the beginning, but if you liked my tongue and fingers, then you’re going to like this too.”

Junsu gulped and nodded. “O- okay. Um… How shall we…”

Jaejoong turned Junsu’s head and pressed a quick kiss on the other’s mouth. “Don’t worry, I’ll do everything. Just lay back and relax.”

Junsu pushed his face back into the pillow and Jaejoong kissed and petted him, until the tension had left Junsu’s body again. Then he pulled back, positioned his cock against Junsu’s glistening entrance and thrust in.

Junsu gasped, his fingers scrabbling frantically to get a hold of the pillow. Jaejoong did not stop until the head of his cock was inside Junsu and then gave the other some time to catch his breath. The expression about catching his breath was figurative, of course – despite his panting, Junsu did not actually need to breathe much.

“Okay?” Jaejoong asked.

Junsu shivered under him. “Oh- okay… wait a minute… too much…”

Jaejoong waited patiently, even if Junsu’s channel clenching around the head of his cock made him shake with need. Then, when he felt the tightness giving a little, he pushed forward, until he was fully sheathed inside Junsu. When Jaejoong’s hips finally touched Junsu’s ass, the younger let out a wet hiccup.

“It’s… it’s in?” he asked, his voice muffled by the pillow.

“Mhmm.” Jaejoong leaned down, pulled Junsu into a tight embrace and kissed his cheek. Junsu turned his head to the side and Jaejoong took an advantage of it to taste his soft lips again.

“All the way?” the younger whispered as if he could not believe it. His eyes were bleary and voice rough, but he was kissing Jaejoong back eagerly.

“All the way,” Jaejoong confirmed, chuckling. “How are you feeling?”

Junsu blinked at him and swallowed heavily. “Full. You… oh… you should kiss me more, hyung.”

“Demanding much?” Jaejoong teased, but obliged nonetheless. Junsu opened his mouth with a quiet moan. His lips were puffy and bright red from him biting them and Jaejoong tasted the saltiness of tears in Junsu’s mouth.

“Tell me if you want me to move.”

Junsu nodded and kissed him again. “You can… slowly.”

His lips still on the younger’s, Jaejoong pulled back a little and then pushed into Junsu again. Junsu gasped into his mouth and gripped Jaejoong’s hand tighter.

“Too much?”

“Ye- oh, no-no… move, hyung, move.”

Jaejoong continued his slow rocking into Junsu, until the other started whining impatiently and pushing his hips back to meet Jaejoong’s thrusts. He bit into the back of Junsu’s neck, making the boy moan desperately, and drove into the pulsating tightness with more force.

“Hyung,” Junsu panted, “can you… oh…”

“Can I what?”

“Wanna… ngh, yes… wanna see you.”

“Want me to turn you over?”

Junsu nodded and moaned again at a particularly strong thrust.

“I need to pull out,” Jaejoong warned, before slowly inching himself out. Junsu whimpered at the uncomfortable feeling.

“Empty,” he complained.

“Not for long,” Jaejoong promised and carefully rolled the boy over. He climbed on top of Junsu again, made him bend his legs and pushed back into the amazing warmth of his body. “Better?”

“Ugh…” Junsu’s mouth fell open as the air was punched out of him by Jaejoong’s sudden thrust. “Be- ah… yes, hyung, better… thank you.”

Jaejoong almost cooed at him. The younger was the cutest being he had ever seen.

And at the same time he was a literal vision of sexiness. His eyes were wide open, irises gleaming red, his cheeks were glowing with the lightest blush, his mouth was agape and a trickle of drool was running down from the corner of it. His crimson hair was fanned out over the pillow, surrounding his face like a messy halo.

Junsu gripped Jaejoong’s arms, nails digging into the biceps, and pushed his hips down. Jaejoong smiled at his eagerness, pulled out and thrust in again, deeper this time. Junsu moaned raggedly and Jaejoong repeated his action, relishing the feeling of Junsu’s insides clamping down on him. The younger was clearly not going to last long and, frankly, neither was Jaejoong. He really hoped this would not be their last time together, because he could already feel himself developing an addiction for Junsu – for his pretty, pretty face and all of his little expressions, for his softness, for his slim but strong body, for his entrance squeezing Jaejoong tighter than any human ever would…

With a groan, Jaejoong kissed Junsu again, hips snapping forward quicker. Junsu’s back arched and his head fell back, baring his long ivory neck for Jaejoong. The elder pushed his face in the crook between the neck and shoulder and took a big whiff of Junsu’s sent. The boy really smelt like baby powder, sweet and calming, with a metallic undertone that was characteristic to all of the vampires. Jaejoong hated the ever-lingering smell of blood on himself, but on Junsu this was oddly fitting, balancing out the sweetness a little.

Junsu’s moans and gasps were almost constant by now, punctuated by Jaejoong’s quickening thrusts. His cock was smearing pre-come all over Jaejoong’s stomach and his shaking fingers were desperately clutching the other’s arms. One hand moved into Jaejoong’s hair and pushed his head down, right into the hollow of Junsu’s neck. Jaejoong gave the clavicle a playful nip and kissed his way up to…

Junsu’s turning bite.

Jaejoong’s impeding orgasm faded away as he took in the bite before his eyes. Two small imprints of teeth etched into the marble-like skin, taunting him, reminding him the vampire who had taken advantage of Junsu, reminding him his own maker…

He shut his eyes and tried to think of something else. Of Junsu, of his sweet face and blissed-out expression, of his breathy moans, his bright voice and husky laughter. Jaejoong was glad that Junsu was alive, he really was, but at the same time… condemned to live forever as a being of darkness, cursed into this half-life, because some monster decided to take an advantage of him. An unconscious boy, lying under a pile of hubris, life slowly oozing out of him… and a hungry vampire, uncaring of his innocence. Or maybe being drawn to him because of this?

Jaejoong opened his eyes again and tried to push back the thoughts haunting him. He had to think of Junsu, not anything else. Not any other vampire, not the court of king Yeongjo, not his sweet boyfriend-by-then… he had always been attracted to cute things… the bastard had betrayed him, he had thrown a party and spiked Jaejoong’s drink… he had woken up in an underground cellar, chained to the wall… a woman with long rose-gold hair… pain, fear, more pain… she had bitten him everywhere… blood… pain… sex… too much sex… biting… pain… vampire… silver… blood… teeth… biting… pain… blood…

Jaejoong growled low and sunk his canines into the bite.

It was not so easy to bit through a vampire’s skin, but Jaejoong managed. He was not quite aware of what he was doing, but his sharp fangs pierced through Junsu’s skin and flesh until they tore blood. Jaejoong bit the other again, deeper this time, and felt his venom flowing into Junsu. Too much venom. He always produced too much venom, he could never feed on humans without killing them. Damned be his maker who had fucked him up like this.

But Junsu did not die, even if Jaejoong heard him screaming, a distant noise in the background which did not fully register in his hazy mind. Junsu’s muscles were quivering and ripping under Jaejoong’s teeth and his blood, though cooler and thicker than human blood, was strangely sweet. Right, the boy had fed only a few hours before. And this stupid bite was finally gone, torn apart, disappeared into the mangled mess of snow-white flesh and black blood.

Jaejoong stopped when his fangs grazed bone.

Slowly coming to his senses, the older vampire stared at the damage he had made. The skin at the right side of Junsu’s neck was torn into shreds, revealing the ivory flesh and a slightly darker collarbone. Reddish black, viscous blood was oozing out of the gash – Jaejoong must have accidentally bit through a jugular vein. Junsu’s right hand was laying limply on the sheets – shit, had he injured the muscle so bad? –, but his left hand was clutching Jaejoong’s shoulder with such a force that it hurt quite considerably.

Jaejoong pressed his hand onto the wound, stopping most of the blood and waiting for the flesh and skin to knit together. Only then did he dare to look at Junsu’s face.

The younger had his eyes closed tightly, a pained grimace marring his soft features. His mouth was open, fangs fully on display, but no sound came out. The crimson hair was wet on the temples, but vampires did not sweat, so it must have been tears.

Junsu was still shaking and Jaejoong realised with a surprise that the boy had came.

Time trickled slowly by, like the thin strands of blood that pressed out between Jaejoong’s fingers. Junsu’s shivering ceased gradually into occasional twitches and his vice grip on Jaejoong’s shoulder gave a little. His come was drying between their bodies.

Finally Junsu’s face relaxed and his eyes fell open. They were wet, unfocused and glowing red.

Jaejoong blinked and concentrated on Junsu’s neck again. The blood had slowed down a bit, but he still did not dare to move his hand. At least he did not feel bare bone under his palm any more.

“Hyung,” Junsu whispered, voice hoarse from screaming.

Jaejoong swallowed and gave a little nod to indicate he was listening. He had ruined everything. Like always.

“Hyung, look at me.”

There was nothing at the moment Jaejoong wanted more than to run away. But they were at his place and it was kind of ridiculous to run from his own home. And Junsu deserved to be listened, at least. Besides, he was still inside the younger, somehow almost as hard as before, and escaping would have been even more awkward than staying.

Junsu’s eyes were still glossy, but they had gained focus by now. He was looking Jaejoong warily, carefully. His eyebrows and the corners of his mouth were sometimes twitching from pain, but his left hand was drawing reassuring circles on Jaejoong’s shoulder.

Jaejoong gulped again. “Are you angry? I mean, you definitely are angry, you have every right to be angry, you can…”

“Hyung,” Junsu said, “the biting part hurt quite a lot. Next time, please, don’t break the skin.”

The elder nodded dumbly and then the words registered. “Next time?”

A shadow of a smile flickered over Junsu’s face. “I mean, if you want to. You don’t have to.”

“Yes, I want to.” The words were out before Jaejoong could think. And the way how Junsu’s smile grew made him hope that maybe he had not messed up everything this time.

The blood was now only a small trickle, running down Junsu’s shoulder and staining the already ruined sheet. Junsu tried to move his right hand and stretched his body a little. Then he winced, his hole contracting around Jaejoong’s erection, and gave the elder a puzzled glance.

Jaejoong gasped. “Sorry. I’m sorry. I’ll pull out in a minute. I just didn’t want to move you while your neck was still… yeah. Sorry. A moment.”

“Hyung,” now Junsu seemed even more confused, “you… you didn’t…”

“I didn’t what? Ah, yes, I didn’t come. Don’t worry about it.”

“Do you want to?”

“What?”

Junsu made this almost-blushing face again and averted his eyes, shyly. “You can… if you want to… I mean, I’d like you to… you can continue.”

“Continue? No, Junsu, you’re hurt.”

“My neck is hurt,” Junsu corrected him, “and I feel it healing already. I am fine otherwise. Or… no, _fine_ is not the right word… I meant better than fine.”

Jaejoong sighed and looked away. “You still trust me? Really?”

Junsu cocked his head to the side. “May I ask, hyung, why did you bite me?”

Jaejoong peeled his left hand slowly from the other’s neck. It was smeared with Junsu’s blood and stuck to the skin. Junsu’s neck was covered with dried blood and underneath it was an ugly scar, but it was definitely better than before. Jaejoong was sure the scar would be mostly gone with a few hours.

Junsu waited when Jaejoong lapped at his hand, cleaning it from blood. Now, when the tension had dropped, the elder’s cock was gradually softening, but Junsu, realising this, contracted his muscles. Jaejoong moaned and had to support himself with both hands.

“Hyung?”

Jaejoong sighed again, suddenly feeling very stupid. “I saw your turning bite… and it reminded me… it reminded me my own turning. I was… I was angry at my maker… and I was angry at the vampire who had turned you… and I couldn’t think any more. I just… I just snapped. I wanted it gone.”

“Oh, hyung.”

Jaejoong could not look Junsu in the eye, but he felt both of the younger’s hands wrapping around his shoulders. Right hand was still weaker than left, but Junsu managed to pull Jaejoong down and hug him close, Jaejoong’s face in the bloody mess that was covering his neck. The smell of the dried blood had turned bittersweet. Tentatively, Jaejoong stuck out his tongue and licked it.

Junsu tilted his head, giving Jaejoong easier access, and pulled him even closer. “Look, hyung,” he started, “I don’t know much about your turning, except that it was horrible, and I believe you have every right to hate your own maker. But you don’t have to be angry at _him_. He did the best he could.”

Jaejoong huffed against his neck and felt Junsu chuckling silently. The skin that came out from under the blood was raised in welts and marred with deep black scrapes. Jaejoong licked some more.

“Okay,” Junsu said, “you can be angry at whoever you want to. But before you start hating yourself again… or hating yourself even more than you already do… I really enjoyed what we were doing. Honestly. Well, except this last bite, but it’s almost healed, so it’s all right. And I really want to continue. If you don’t want to, just tell me so, but don’t hold yourself back because of me. Please, hyung.”

Jaejoong hummed quietly and kissed the cleaned skin. “What would you like me to do?”

“Just…” Junsu shifted and hooked his leg over Jaejoong’s thighs, “just move. Slowly.”

Yes, he could do this. He could make Junsu feel good again – no, better than he had ever felt. He could make it the best sex Junsu had ever had, until the younger would forget all the hurt and remember only the pleasure. He could make everything right again.

Jaejoong started out at a leisurely pace, mindful of Junsu’s sensitivity. His face was still pressed into the other’s neck, the dried blood slowly disappearing under his tongue. The rest of the world slipped farther and farther away. There was only Junsu’s white neck, Junsu’s calming scent, Junsu’s hands around him, Junsu’s body against him, the slick and velvety softness pulsating around his hard member, the small gasps and breathy moans filling the air around them… Jaejoong gave the scarred skin a wet kiss and rocked softly into Junsu – slow, minute movements that made the younger melt into the mattress and release more of these cute little sounds.

He was not in love with Junsu, but he definitely cared for the other. Jaejoong suspected his feelings were even bordering on love. Junsu had stated for many times that he considered Jaejoong his best friend and Jaejoong felt that maybe he could do it too. Maybe he could keep Junsu. Maybe he could not mess it up this time.

Maybe he could love Junsu like this.

A friend. Jaejoong smiled. It would be the first one over many decades.

After a while Jaejoong felt Junsu tugging his hair. He lifted his head, giving the neck one last kiss, and was met with Junsu’s pleading face.

“Hyung, kiss me.”

Jaejoong happily complied. It was easy to lose himself into Junsu’s soft kisses, to let go and float in the calm darkness of Junsu’s being. Jaejoong’s own anxious energy slowly settled and the quiet bliss took over. As if in a dream, he pushed his hand between their bodies and took a hold of the younger’s erect cock. Junsu hissed at the sensitivity and then moaned, when Jaejoong brushed his thumb over the head. His hole pulsed and contracted and the sudden tightness made Jaejoong push in deeper, which in turn caused Junsu to clamp down even more.

“Okay?” Jaejoong managed to ask and Junsu nodded quickly.

“More, hyung, more.”

Jaejoong went a little deeper, a little harder, timing the strokes on Junsu’s cock with the rhythm of his thrusts. He felt Junsu’s legs twining around his waist and fingers burying themselves into his hair again. A stream of gasps and mewls fell from the younger’s lips and Jaejoong pressed his mouth onto Junsu’s, to feel the sounds vibrating in his throat.

He had not come yet, but he was in no hurry. The autumn sky had gone from black to grey and the cold dim hue, combined with the warmer glow of street lamps, made Junsu look ethereal. His skin seemed to gleam silver and his eyes were blazing with a fire of a hundred crimson sunsets. Their making-out ceased until both of them were simply gazing into each other’s eyes, the movements more as an afterthought. Junsu’s involuntary shaking and the erratic pulsing of his soft channel told Jaejoong that he was close already, but he did not ask the elder to hurry up. Instead he stared up at Jaejoong with something akin to admiration, the little noises of which he was probably not fully aware bubbling up from his throat.

And then he closed his eyes, twitched violently in Jaejoong’s hold and came, the pearly strings of his seed covering his stomach and mixing with the residue from earlier. His mouth fell open in a soundless moan and he clutched at Jaejoong, as if afraid that the other may leave.

Jaejoong had no plans of leaving. He resumed his slow thrusts, intent to prolong Junsu’s pleasure as much as possible. After a while Junsu began to whimper because of sensitivity, but when Jaejoong tried to stop, Junsu wrapped his legs tighter around the elder with a distressed whine, preventing him from pulling off.

“In- inside me,” he gasped, trying to focus his eyes. “Please, hyung, please…”

Jaejoong cursed breathlessly and rocked into Junsu a little harder, chasing his own pleasure. Junsu was shivering under him, his head thrown back and eyes drooping closed. He clamped down on Jaejoong harshly and the elder fell forwards, his face slotting into the space between Junsu’s neck and shoulder. The skin was still smelling like blood, but Jaejoong could not find it in himself to feel guilty about it. Everything was too good, too warm, too beautiful.

“Hyung,” Junsu whimpered between Jaejoong’s thrusts. “Hyung… Jae- Jaejoong… I – aah! – I love you.”

Jaejoong came so hard he saw stars.

Gradually he became aware of his surroundings. He was lying on top of Junsu, still shaking from the aftershocks. His body felt like jelly – but in a good kind of way, the delightful warmth seeping into every corner of his being. There was something wet on his face and Jaejoong realised with a start that these were his own tears.

Jaejoong tried to lift himself up and heard a grunt from under him. Right, Junsu. He was probably crushing the boy.

“Sorry,” Jaejoong mumbled. “Sorry, I’ll get up in a moment. Just… just let me…”

“Don’t go,” Junsu mumbled petulantly. “Just take your elbow away from my stomach and hold me properly.”

Jaejoong shifted and fell back on top of Junsu. He was suddenly feeling too shy to face the other. Tears were still leaking from his eyes, his throat was closed up and he did not want Junsu to see him crying.

Thankfully Junsu did not seem to notice. Or if he did, he did not bring it up. He only sighed contently and played with Jaejoong’s hair, the movements slow and uncoordinated.

“Did you mean it?” Jaejoong finally mumbled.

“Huh?”

Jaejoong burrowed his face deeper into Junsu’s neck. “The thing you said. That you… you know.”

It took a moment for Junsu to understand. “That I love you?”

Jaejoong nodded.

“Of course,” Junsu admitted easily. “You are my best friend – well, at the moment you’re my only friend –, you’re smart, you’re beautiful, you’re kind, you’re caring, you’re funny, you’re interesting… Why shouldn’t I love you?”

Jaejoong gulped. “Su-ah, you can’t grow too attached…”

“… because you don’t do relationships,” Junsu finished for him and waited for Jaejoong’s confirming nod. “I know it. I’m not trying to date you or demand anything exclusive. I’m not trying to tie you to myself. I just like what we already have. Can’t I love you like this?”

Jaejoong swallowed again, a burst of fresh tears forcing their way out. Junsu was waiting patiently, without saying anything.

“Yes,” Jaejoong whispered at last. “Yes, you can.”

Junsu hugged him tightly. “Good.”

They fell silent again, until Jaejoong felt Junsu tugging his hair once more.

“I like your hair,” Junsu murmured into his ear. “I like the golden colour. We should find one more vampire. With green hair. Then we’d be like traffic lights.”

Jaejoong snorted and crinkled his nose. “Gods, no. I hate vampires.”

“Even me?”

The elder closed his eyes and leaned into Junsu’s soft caresses. “Not you. You’re too cute.”


	4. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The events in the epilogue happen in 1992, almost 40 years later than the rest of the story.

Junsu inspected his white lacy shirt and frowned. Most of the buttons were gone and some of the ruffles were torn beyond repair.

“It’s the fourth shirt you’ve ruined during this month,” he complained.

“Sorry,” Jaejoong said, not sounding particularly apologetic. “It’s not my fault you’re always dressed like some fancy lordling straight out of the court of king Louis XIV. The buttons are a bitch to deal with.”

Junsu pouted. “Ever heard of a gentle, sophisticated foreplay?”

Jaejoong grinned lazily at him. “Sometimes. When I’m in the mood. And don’t say you did not like it rough earlier.”

“That’s not the point,” Junsu huffed. “I have to buy a new shirt.”

“Your entire wardrobe consists of lace shirts and leather pants,” Jaejoong gave back at him. “Just take another one.”

“Rude.”

“Peacock.”

“Idiot.”

“Dracula wannabe.”

“You’re just jealous of my amazing fashion sense.”

Jaejoong snorted. “In your dreams, baby vampire.”

“I’m not a baby!”

Jaejoong fell silent and let his gaze slide over Junsu’s body. The younger was right, he was definitely not a baby any more. His build was still slender and his face had regained most of the boyish look, but he held himself with an easy confidence and a few decades had turned his childlike cuteness into a dangerous allure. And even if Jaejoong teased the way Junsu dressed, he had to admit that tight leather pants and flowing shirts looked amazing on Junsu. On anyone else they would have been out of place, but Junsu strutted in lace and leather like he owned the world.

Jaejoong lifted his hand and brushed it over Junsu’s chest, enjoying the younger’s answering shiver. The caress continued upwards, towards the neck. For a moment Jaejoong’s fingertips lingered on two small indents above Junsu’s collarbone, on the otherwise unblemished skin, but they quickly slipped over the bite and ended up on the nape of Junsu’s neck.

Junsu grinned at him. “Like what you see, hyung? Maybe I should go to work like this if you continue destroying my shirts.”

Jaejoong pulled his hand back and flicked Junsu’s nipple, smirking at the sharp hiss the younger let out at that. “I look forward to this.” He laughed, seeing the pout Junsu sent him. “What? Were you trying to make me jealous and trick me into buying you more shirts? Damn, no, I’d kill to see this glorious body shirtless on stage.”

It had been only a few years after the war when Junsu had found himself a voice instructor – he had been in a church choir when still human, he had told Jaejoong, and he really missed singing. Soon after this he had managed to get a job as a singer in some rather classy restaurant in Seoul, the owner apparently goner for Junsu’s cute smile and then-shy appeal. Jaejoong had been there at his first performance and had found out that the boy had a fantastic voice. Over the years Junsu had charmed his way up into the most prestigious clubs and restaurants. He was careful, though, never settling down anywhere for too long, always moving on before the employers and clients could become suspicious of his everlasting youth.

Jaejoong found himself wondering what would Junsu’s current boss do if her favourite singer showed up without a shirt. Probably get an aneurysm and die or something. The woman was head over heels with Junsu. Everyone was head over heels with Junsu.

Jaejoong did not mind. The younger was gorgeous.

“Hyung, I have something to ask.”

Jaejoong woke from his musings. Junsu sounded oddly… nervous? It was new. He had not been nervous with Jaejoong for a long time.

“I…” Junsu was fiddling with his fingers. “Do you… remember when I said that… ah, no, forget it. Um…”

Jaejoong pulled Junsu down to lie beside him. “Su, it’s okay. Just tell me.”

Junsu coughed awkwardly. “I might have… found someone?”

It took a moment for Jaejoong to process the information. But then he rolled on top of Junsu with a happy squeal. “Susu, darling, it’s wonderful! Is he cute? Or she? Do I know them? Someone from your work?”

Junsu’s eyes went big. “No, hyung, not like this. Yes, he’s cute, but we’re not dating. I just…”

“You’ll get there,” Jaejoong promised. “I can play a matchmaker for you.”

This would have been the end of their amazing sex, at least for a while, but it was a price Jaejoong was willing to pay in order to see Junsu happy. Besides, they were not dating anyway, so he had no right to claim Junsu for himself.

And it was not like he could not get any action from elsewhere. But damn, he was definitely going to miss the younger under him… or on top of him. Junsu was amazing either way.

“No, no, hyung, you don’t understand. Not a lover. Not a boyfriend. A friend. Without the sex part.”

Now that was intriguing. Jaejoong lifted himself up and laid back next to Junsu. “A friend?”

Junsu nodded. “I thought we could let him into… our little circle. He doesn’t have green hair, unfortunately, so no traffic lights, but… basically, I found him wandering all alone, hungry and sad and confused, and I… invited him to my place. I explained him who he was and…”

“Su, hang on,” Jaejoong interrupted him, sharper than he had intended. “Who is he?”

“Well, his name…”

“No, not his name. He’s not a human, is he?”

Junsu sighed and averted his eyes.

“He’s a vampire, right? Junsu, you can’t trust another vampire! They’re damned monsters, they use and kill innocent people, I’ve seen enough of this shit! They…”

“Hyung,” Junsu cut him off, “he was scared! And all alone. I couldn’t leave him like this.”

Jaejoong hissed angrily. “Kick him out.”

“No. I want you to meet him.”

“I don’t want to see even the shadow of him.”

“Give him a chance!” Junsu’s face was so close to him that their noses brushed together and the younger went a little cross-eyed, trying to look at Jaejoong. “Just meet him once. And if you don’t like him, I’ll keep him out of your sight.”

“You’re insufferable, do you know it?”

“Besides,” Junsu continued, “he looks cute.”

“If he gets on my bad side _one_ time, I’ll–”

“Really cute.”

Jaejoong huffed. “No-one is as cute as you are.”

Junsu laughed, high and loud. “You’ll see tomorrow. I have a feeling you’ll fit together amazingly.”

“I doubt it.”

Junsu nudged him with his elbow. “Come on, don’t be like this. You haven’t even seen him.”

“I already know he’ll be an annoying little shit.”

“You thought I was an annoying little shit when you first met me. You’ll get over it.”

“I still think you are an annoying lit- mphh!”

Junsu’s lips silenced him effectively. Jaejoong made a half-hearted attempt to escape, but the younger was too strong for him. On the other hand, if Jaejoong had really used his full strength, Junsu would have stopped and asked him if he was all right. So Jaejoong struggled only a little, to feel Junsu’s hold tightening around him, and opened his mouth with a quiet moan. Yes, he was a vampire and therefore immune to their spells, but the intense aura Junsu exuded during moments like this never failed to make his head a bit light.

Smirking, Junsu pulled back and licked his lips. “Now what was the thing you wanted to say?”

Jaejoong pouted. “Come here and kiss me more.”

Junsu gladly obeyed.

“Good evening, Jaejoong-hyung!” Junsu called through the door. “We’re here!”

Jaejoong unlocked the door and pulled it open. There they were – Junsu being his usual cheerful self and behind him another vampire, shoulders stiff with tension, eyes darting around warily.

Junsu stepped to the side and the newcomer bowed, his hands clasped together nervously. He was a bit shorter than Junsu and looked somewhat fragile in his – Junsu’s – fluffy sweater. With his soft features, dark round eyes and pale lips, he reminded Jaejoong a delicate flower. His wavy hair was even whiter than his skin.

“Nice to meet you, Kim Jaejoong-ssi, I’m Lee Taemin.”

He was cute.

Really cute.


End file.
